Une Douleur Eternelle
by Liberty's stone
Summary: Malyra, jeune fille innocente voit sa vie basculer bien trop rapidement. Quelques mois aprés la mort de ses parents, sa soeur la quitte. Sirius est pret a tout pour lui redonner le sourire, mais tout le monde fait des erreurs, même lui.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1.**

_**Mardi 12 Novembre 1976, 02 h 14, Infirmerie Poudlard.**_

- Phoebe, ma chérie. Ça va mieux ? Comment te sens-tu ?

- Je… ça va. Je crois.

- Oh, j'ai eu peur petite sœur ! Me refait jamais un truc pareil ! … T'es sure que ça va ?

- Oui, oui… ça va. Va … Va dormir Lyra.

- Tu sais bien que je n'y arriverai jamais !

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, laissant passer quatre jeunes hommes, dont deux qui en supportait un autre, pendant que le quatrième allait chercher Pomfresh.

Malyra se leva prestement pour les aider. Elle ouvrit les draps du lit en face de celui de sa sœur et aida à installer le blesser, alors que l'infirmière arrivait en courant.

La jeune fille regarda le visage déjà pâle de sa sœur, qui irradiait d'une lueur presque irréelle sous l'éclat de la pleine lune, dont la fenêtre laissait passer les rayons.

Il était tard, elle était fatiguée. S'approchant du lit de sa sœur, elle lui fit signe de se pousser légèrement et s'installa à coté d'elle, sous les draps. Pomfresh les regarda un instant mais ne dit rien.

Le pauvre sourire que lui rendit Phoebe en guise de remerciement lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Triste histoire, songea-t-elle.

Malyra déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de sa petite première année de sœur, et l'enfant vint se caler contre la jeune femme, posant sa tête contre son cœur. Les Maraudeurs assistaient à cette scène, muet de respect, et de désolément, car même s'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passait, une chose était sure, cela était grave, pour que Pomfresh face une tête d'enterrement comme celle la.

- Je… je vais vivre, hein ? Malyra, réponds…

- Mais bien sur que tu vas vivre mon cœur ! Ce n'est rien ! Demain tu sortiras d'ici, je te le promets, ma chérie

- A demain.

L'enfant s'endormit, bercer par les battements du cœur de sa sœur, de sa seule famille.

Malyra serra fort sa petite sœur contre elle, et laissa les larmes dévaler silencieusement ses joues. L'un des garçons s'approcha. Du pouce, il écrasa tendrement une larme.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

La jeune femme leva vers lui un regard implorant, d'une tristesse sans égal.

- Elle… Elle va mourir.

Les larmes repartir de plus belle, et James Potter prit la petite main dans la sienne, réconfortant sa propriétaire.

James regarda ses amis, et s'assit sur le lit. Aucun n'ouvrit la bouche, et Peter réprima un sanglot.

Lorsque Malyra s'endormit, James se leva doucement, et secouant la tête, retourna au dortoir, un gout amer dans la bouche.

_**Mardi 12 Novembre 1976, 0 6 h 09, Infirmerie Poudlard.**_

Sirius veillait Remus, tandis que James et Peter se préparaient. Dans le lit d'en face, les deux sœurs étaient encore enlacés. Brusquement, la petite se mit à tousser. Il allait se levait et intervenir lorsque la plus grande se réveilla a son tour, et redressa sa sœur. Mais celle-ci avait déjà finit sa crise. Son corps s'agita de soubresaut, et parvenant à se calmer un cours instant, elle agrippa de ses petits doigts la nuque de Malyra et approcha son oreille contre sa bouche.

Moins qu'un chuchotement, ce fut un soupir. Le dernier.

- Pardonne-moi, je t'aime.

L'enfant se laissa tomber dans le lit, et après quelques spasmes, sombra dans les ténèbres les plus sombres.

- Phoebe ! PHOEBE ! Phoebe non !

Malyra saisit sa sœur par les épaules et la secoua. Cette blague n'était pas drôle !

- Arrête Phoebe ! Ouvre les yeux ! Pas maintenant, non…

Les larmes coulèrent, traçant de tristes sillons sur son visage.

- Non… Non… Pas encore… je ne veux pas, non, je t'en prie, non… non, non, non…

La jeune fille secouait la tête de droite à gauche, refusant d'y croire. La scène semblait se passer au ralentit.

Pomfresh accourut aux cris, Remus se réveilla, et à cet instant, les deux autres Maraudeurs pénétrèrent dans l'infirmerie. La jeune femme qui secouait toujours sa sœur la serra si brutalement et avec tant de force qu'elle aurait put l'étouffer si l'enfant n'avait pas été morte. Elle se mit à la bercer, chantant une berceuse connut d'elle seule désormais, les paroles entrecoupées de sanglots réprimés.

- Oh, Phoebe. Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi ? Ma vie pour la tienne… Pitié…

Les cinq personnes assistaient, silencieuses, a cette triste scène. Malyra lâcha prestement sa sœur et sortit à toute vitesse de l'infirmerie. Elle faillit rentrer dans le directeur au passage, mais l'évita de justesse et continua sa course. Elle monta haut, toujours plus haut dans le château.

Sirius fut le plus rapide à réagir, et courut a sa suite, la poursuivant dans les étages supérieurs. Elle ne devait pas faire de bêtise. Cela aurait été inutile. Il la rattrapa alors qu'elle montait l'escalier étroit de la tour d'astronomie. Lui échappant, elle continua sa course et déboula sur la plus haute tour du château. Il la plaqua contre lui de justesse, la tenant tant bien que mal : elle se débattait comme une furie.

- Laisse-moi !

- Non, tu ferais une bêtise inutile.

- Je ne… Je ne peux pas…

- Tu ne peux pas quoi ?

- Continuer. C'est trop dur…

Désormais, elle s'était calmée, et ils s'étaient assis au pied d'un télescope. Elle était toujours dans ses bras, et il la berçait doucement. Ses larmes finirent par se calmer, et elle s'endormit.

_Elle courait. Toujours encore. Pour sa vie, pour la sienne, pour la leur. Elle devait y arriver. Ses pieds nus la faisaient souffrir, et le souffle lui manquait, mais elle courait. Toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite. Les branchages lui griffaient le visage et déchiraient le peu de vêtements qui lui restait. Elle distinguait déjà la maison. Sans prendre le temps de savoir s'ils la suivaient toujours, elle s'y précipita et verrouilla la porte. Elle monta quatre à quatre les marches de la vieille demeure et s'engouffra dans la première porte a gauche. Saisissant sa sœur qui dormait, elle la secoua et la réveilla._

_- Quoi ? Malyra ! Arrête !_

_- Non ! Phoebe, dépêche-toi, ils arrivent ! Il faut fuir ! Lève toi et met des chaussures !_

_- Mais qui arrive ?_

_- Les mangemorts._

_La petite fille mit une main devant sa bouche et s'agita fébrilement, à la recherche de ses baskets. Elle fit grossièrement les lacets, alors que sa sœur brandissait sa baguette._

_Elle en aurait bientôt une, elle allait rentrer a Poudlard dans un moi ! _

_- Phoebe, écoutes moi bien, d'accord ?_

_- Oui, d'accord !_

_- Tu reste derrière moi, et tu ne fait pas un bruit. Si je te tends la main, tu la prends. Si je te tends quelque chose, tu le prends. Si je te dis quelque chose, tu écoute, et si je te donne un ordre, tu obéis, quel qu'il soit. On est d'accord ?_

_- Oui. _

_- Alors reste derrière moi. On sort de la maison et on coure jusqu'au village. _

_- Et Papa et Maman ?_

_- … Je sais pas… Ils les ont retenus, et je sais pas. _

_Les deux sœurs sortirent prudemment de la maison et se dirigèrent à pas feutrés, main dans la main a travers la foret. _

_- Avada Keda…_

_- Stupéfixe ! Coure Phoebe, et me lâche pas ! Coure !_

_Et elles coururent, coururent, coururent. Evitant les sorts, les rendant. Phoebe s'en prit un dans le dos et s'affala de tout son long dans l'herbe sèche. Malyra la releva, mais la jeune fille était inconsciente. Un éclair blanc fonçait vers elle._

_- PROTEGO ! Levicorpus Stabilis !_

_Se relevant, elle se remit à courir tout en menant du bout de sa baguette sa sœur, lui faisant esquivée les arbres à une vitesse effrayante. Elle aurait put gagner la route, mais cela aurait laissé le champ libre aux sorts._

_Les premières lueurs du village se distinguèrent et elle sut qu'elle était sauvée. Redoublant d'efforts, elle accéléra. Arrivée dans la rue principale, elle prit sa sœur dans ses bras et ouvrit la porte, fermée à double tour « Alohomora », du tabac du village, qui faisait également presse, et poste. _

_Se ruant sur la caisse, elle posa sa sœur au sol et tapa frénétiquement le code. Le tiroir s'ouvrit et elle s'empara d'un objet rond qui se mit à briller dès lors qu'elle l'eu saisit. S'accroupissant prés de l'enfant, elle lui mit rapidement l'objet dans la main, sans elle-même le lâcher. Les mangemorts pénétraient dans la boutique alors qu'elles disparaissaient dans une vive lumière. _

**Voili voilou… Chapitre 2 … ben… Quand je l'aurais écrit ) ++**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2.**

La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se trouvait dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Regardant autour d'elle, elle vit que ça sœur n'était plus la. Une violente envie de vomir la prit, et elle tira la cuvette qui se trouvait sous chaque lit. Ces lits blancs. Ces lits morts. Ces lits vides. Le lit de sa sœur n'était pas encore fait. La seule vue de ces draps la rendit malade et elle se leva prestement. Elle avait toujours son tee-shirt de nuit, qui lui arrivait a mi-cuisse, et qu'elle n'avait pas quitté depuis que Mc Gonagall était venue la chercher dans son dortoir, aux alentours de minuit, pour lui annoncer que sa sœur avait fait un énième malaise. Elle s'assit dans le coin de l'infirmerie le plus éloigné du lit de sa sœur, et prit sa tête entre ses mains, les larmes repartant de plus belle. Qu'avait elle fait, à Merlin ou à Morgane, pour qu'elle soit punit ainsi ? Une douleur lancinante se faisait de plus en plus ressentir dans sa poitrine. Elle avait l'impression de suffoquer, il fallait qu'elle sorte. Se précipitant, elle poussa de toutes ses forces la porte de l'infirmerie, qui s'ouvrit dans un fracas impressionnant, lorsqu'elle alla cogner contre le mur. Les élèves présents dans le couloir se figèrent tous et la regardèrent, stupéfiés. Elle se mit à courir le plus vite possible, ses pieds heurtant le marbre du couloir en silence. Elle devait réellement avoir l'air d'une folle, à courir ainsi, aussi peu vêtu, décoiffée comme jamais. Mais elle s'en fichait désormais. Plus rien ne l'atteignait. Plus rien. Arrivant dans le hall, elle enfonça presque les lourdes portes et se précipita dehors. Le vent de novembre et le froid cassant l'assaillirent, lui rougissant les joues et la gelant jusqu'aux os. Mais elle continua sa course. Il ne fallait pas qu'on l'attrape. Elle ne voulait pas. Fuir s'il le fallait, mais ne pas rester la. Dans ce château qui avait assisté tout comme elle à la mort de Phoebe. Phoebe, morte, tuée par le sort d'un mangemort qui l'avait affaiblit aussi doucement que douloureusement. Malyra pénétra dans la forêt interdite. Elle en avait toujours eu peur. Mais la, elle ne ressentait rien. Elle s'assit au pied d'un arbre et tenta de se clamer. Mais les souvenirs l'assaillaient comme des coups de poignards. Une douleur en traitre.

Prenant sa tête dans ses mains elle cria de toutes ses forces.

_Un instant plus tard, elles tombaient toutes les deux lourdement sur le sol du hall de Ste Mangouste. Les patients se figèrent tandis que des médicomages se précipitaient vers elles. _

_- Jeune fille, tu m'entends ? Comment t'appelles-tu ? Tu as mal ?_

_- Malyra Jordan. Non, occupez vous de ma sœur, pitié._

_- Oui, bien sur. Tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

_- Elle… Je… Mangemorts… elle a reçu un sort…_

_La jeune femme sombra dans l'inconscience. _

_Un rayon de soleil l'empêchait de dormir. Les volets de sa chambre n'aurait pas dut laisser passer la lumière. Peut être avait elle oublié de les fermés hier ? Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle avait mal à la tête. La fête… Non. Ce n'était pas la fête… elle se leva d'un bond, mais une douleur vive lui traversa le poigné. Elle arracha l'aiguille qui s'y logeait et sortit rapidement de la pièce, en chemise d'hôpital. Interpellant une infirmière qui parut ébahis du culot de la patiente – sortir du lit sans autorisation ! – elle demanda le plus poliment possible ou se trouvait sa sœur. _

_- Mais vous ne pouvez…_

_- Si. Je peux. _

_- Mais vous n'êtes pas…_

_- Pas malade, effectivement. Maintenant, j'aimerai voir ma sœur, Phoebe Jordan. Elle… Nous sommes arrivés cette nuit. _

_- Personne n'est arrivé cette nuit miss. Jordan, Jordan… Vous êtes Malyra ? _

_- Oui. Malyra et Phoebe Jordan. Arrivée par portoloin d'urgence._

_- Vous êtes arrivé il y a trois jours miss. D'après le rapport, vous êtes dans le coma depuis._

_- Oh… Et ma sœur ?_

_- Elle est dans la section soins intensifs, mais vous ne pouvez pas y al…_

_- Ou est-ce ?_

_- Je ne …_

_- Très bien !_

_Exaspérée, elle leva les bras au ciel et partit à travers les couloirs, cherchant un plan ou quelqu'un de plus compréhensif._

_- Malyra Jordan ?_

_- Désolé, j'suis pressée. _

_Un homme venait de l'interpeller. C'était à ne pas douter un médicomage, et elle ne prit même pas le temps de s'arrêter pour voir ce qu'il voulait. _

_Il lui emboita le pas, continuant à lui parler._

_- Je suis le professeur Cartner, le médicomage qui s'occupe de vous et de votre sœur. Qui vous a autorisé à sortir de votre lit ?_

_- Moi-même. _

_- Qu'avais vous fait de votre perfusion ? _

_- J'l'ai arraché. J'vous l'ai dit, j'suis pressée. Puisque vous vous occupé de nous, vous pourriez me dire ce qu'a ma sœur ?_

_- Les soins intensifs sont à gauche. Dit –il en lui indiquant un couloir qui menait sur un escalier. Il avait très bien compris ce qu'elle cherchait. _

_- Merci._

_- Miss, je vous propose un marché. _

_- Mouais… Allez-y. _

_- Nous allons voir votre sœur, je vous ausculte, et vous m'expliquez ce qu'il s'est passé. _

_- C'est pas un marché, ça, c'est un programme._

_- Possible, mais il vous convient tout autant qu'à moi. _

_Dès lors, il prit la tête et la mena dans la chambre de sa sœur. _

_Phoebe se tenait, immobile dans un lit bien trop grand pour elle. Malyra s'approcha et caressa doucement la joue de sa sœur, inconsciente._

_- Qu'a-t-elle ?_

_- Le sort qu'on lui a lancé est un sort de magie noir extrêmement vicieux et pervers, répondit-il avec dégout. Il consiste à affaiblir lentement la victime…_

_Plus un bruit. Le docteur s'est arrêté de parler._

_- Jusqu'à la mort ? Malyra se retourna violement vers l'homme._

_- Répondez docteur ! Ma sœur va mourir ?_

_- …J'en suis navré._

_- N'existe-t-il pas… un remède, ou un sort ?_

_- Au début, une potion diminue les effets et une autre annihile la douleur. Mais plus le temps passe et moins les traitements servent._

_- Vous avez dit qu'elle souffrait. C'est-à-dire ? Où, comment, quand ?_

_- C'est malheureusement impossible à savoir, miss. Je suis réellement désolé._

_- Bien. La jeune femme regarda tendrement sa sœur et lui déposa un baiser sur le front._

_- Euh… A vous maintenant. _

_- Oui. _

_Elle s'assit sur le tabouret qu'il lui indiquait. Il regarda ses yeux, ses oreilles, écouta son cœur, lui lança différents sorts. _

_- Je ne vois rien d'anormal. Avez vous mal quelque par ?_

_- Non, je … non. _

_- Bien. Passons dans mon bureau je vous prie._

_Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce adjacente, plutôt petite, mais impeccablement rangée._

_S'asseyant sur le fauteuil qu'il lui désignait, Malyra le regarda sortir un dossier._

_Il prit une plume à papote dans un porte plume en bois vernis et la posa sur le parchemin. _

_- Voila Malyra, racontez moi la nuit 15 aout._

_- Mes parents étaient invités à une fête. C'était un gala de bienfaisance, et ils ont tenu à ce que je les accompagne. La soirée c'est bien passé, et nous sommes partit vers minuit et demi._

_Nous avons prit la cheminée et sommes arrivé dans le village, parce que notre maison est protégée contre le transplanage et la cheminé est condamnée. _

_La jeune fille racontait l'histoire telle une automate, les yeux dans le vague._

_- Mes parents et moi avons marché sur la route pour atteindre la maison ou nous avions laissé Phoebe. Mais… mon père a … a reçu un sort et … je ne me sens pas bien. J'aimerai me reposer… s'il vous plaît. _

_- Oui, bien sur. Je vais vous mener dans votre chambre._

_- Euh… Pourrais-je dormir dans la chambre de ma sœur ?_

_- … Je vais voir, mais cela doit être possible._

_- Merci docteur._

Elle releva violement la tête. Elle n'était plus seule. Regardant alentours, elle vit des yeux gris la fixer. Elle fut pétrifiée de stupeur. Un sinistros. Avant elle aurait put en avoir peur. Avant, quand elle avait une famille, elle se serait levé et aurait fuit le plus vite possible. Avant. Maintenant… Elle n'avait plus rien, alors que pourrait-elle perdre ? La vie ? Tant mieux, elle n'en voulait plus. L'animal s'avança tout en la regardant fixement. Il y avait dans ses yeux un éclat d'intelligence. Des buissons s'agitèrent sur sa gauche, et un cerf passa la tête. Il la regarda, puis vit le chien, et, une seconde après, il était partit. Le chien s'assit devant elle, continuant de la fixer. Doucement, elle leva une main et la posait sur sa tête. Il avait le poil doux. Puis, sans un regard, il s'en alla. Appuyant sa tête contre le tronc d'arbre, elle regarda les branchages nus de toutes feuilles, qui laissaient apercevoir un ciel bleu. Entendant du bruit, elle revint à la réalité. Devant elle s'était accroupit Sirius Black, qui la fixait des ses deux iris métalliques, froids et impénétrables.

Il se releva et lui tendit la main, qu'elle fut bien forcée de prendre. Elle devait bien se l'avouer, Sirius Black était quelqu'un d'imposant, par sa présence, son caractère, son charisme et son physique. Et il lui faisait un peu peur. Il la releva sans effort et lui passa sa cape autour des épaules. La guidant par la taille, il la ramena au château.

**Bon, ben voila ^^. Chapitre 2 finit, Chapitre 3 à venir ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes les rewiews, et si vous voyez des fautes ou des problèmes de syntaxe, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler, j'essayerai de corriger, dans la mesure du possible.**

**En espérant vous faire rêver, entièrement dévoué, Caillou.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Désolé, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais fait une confusion au niveau d'une date ! L'attaque n'a pas eu lieu le 25 octobre, mais le 15 aout. Ben oui, ça aurait put être le 25 aout, mais ça ne laissait que 5 jours avant la rentrée, et c'est chaud. Donc voila, j'ai rectifié tout ça ^^**

**Chapitre 3.**

Les cours pour Malyra reprirent dans une profonde monotonie et un ennuie mortel. Elle n'écoutait pas, ne répondait pas, ne parlait pas. Un vide immense l'habitait sans que personne ne semble le remarquer. Elle se complaisait dans son abandon de la joie, de la vie. Elle se laissait porter par le défilement du temps, passive dans sa vie. Spectatrice de son existence. La douce lumière qui animait autre fois ses yeux s'était éteinte, ne laissant que du vide. Du vide, partout. Dans ses yeux, dans son cœur. Elle ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus. Existant encore dans une douce torpeur.

Mais tout changea, lorsqu'une semaine après, ou ils avaient cour de vol, elle tomba de son balai, suite a un évanouissement. Mme Bibine l'amena a l'infirmerie, et l'infirmière fut littéralement scandalisé de voir la jeune fille aussi maigre, aussi… amorphe. Les côtes apparentent, des cernes sous les yeux, des muscles a bout de force, et une tension bien plus que faible. Et alors que Mme Pomfresh s'affairait autour d'elle, Malyra tourna la tête sur sa gauche, et pensa bien tristement qu'elle passait trop de temps dans cette pièce blanche, dans cette pièce vide, dans cette pièce morte pour son propre bien. Elle tenta de se lever, mais retomba lourdement sur le lit, et s'endormit dans un brouillard.

_- Docteur ? Que… Où… Où sont nos parents ? _

_Elle s'en voulait de les avoir oubliés. Elle ne s'était même pas inquiétés pour eux en vingt quatre heures, oubliant même jusqu'à leur existence. Elle était bien trop préoccupée par sa sœur, et, dans la nuit de l'attaque, elle avait pensé sans douter qu'ils s'en sortiraient._

_- Oh… Je suis…_

_Elle n'écouta pas vraiment le médecin qui lui annonçait maladroitement ce qu'il était advenus de ses parents. Intimement, elle connaissait déjà la réponse._

_De son lit, elle regarda sa sœur avec une douce mélancolie, en songeant qu'elle n'aurait pas de père pour lui apprendre à se défendre, ni de mère qui s'inquièterait pour elle lors de son premier amour, ou qui lui expliquerait les choses essentielles de la vie. Revenant au docteur, elle lui intima d'abréger._

_- Ils sont… je suis navré. Ils sont morts._

_- Oui._

_Un vide venait de se créer au niveau de sa poitrine, et du brouillard annihilait ses réflexions. Ce fut la seule chose qu'elle put répondre._

_- Miss, j'aimerai que vous me racontiez la suite de cette nuit, s'il vous plaît. Je sais bien que c'est dur, mais c'est essentiel et…_

_- Lorsque le sort a touché mon père, mes parents on sortit leurs baguettes et mon dit de courir, de me sauver, et de prendre ma sœur. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils se débrouilleraient…_

_J'ai courut jusqu'à la maison, et j'ai réveillé Phoebe. Nous nous sommes enfuit vers le village, mais les mangemorts nous ont rattrapés et un sort a touchés Phoebe._

_- Avez-vous vu à quoi ressemblait ce sort ?_

_- Non, il est arrivé dans notre dos. Après, elle s'est évanouis, et je l'ai transporté jusqu'au village…_

_- Quel sort avez-vous utilisé ? Vous n'êtes pas censé connaître ce genre de sort…_

_- Levicorpus Stabilis._

_- Je ne connais pas ce sort !_

_- Oh, c'est un sort que les élèves de Poudlard utilisent fréquemment. Je vous montre ? Elle saisit sa baguette, et la pointa vers le docteur. Il approuva d'un signe de tête._

_- Levicorpus ! _

_Le docteur fut suspendu par la cheville dans les airs._

_- C'est celui-ci que nous utilisons pour nous faire des blagues. Mais j'ai rajouté une variante, de façon à ce qu'il devienne… utile. Levicorpus Stabilis ! _

_Le corps du médicomage se positionna a l'horizontal. Inclinant sa baguette de quatre vingt dix degrés, elle le verticalisa, avant de murmurer un « finite ». Le docteur retomba sur ses pieds, ébahis._

_-Impressionnant. Vraiment. C'est fou comme les enfants peuvent faire preuve d'imagination et d'intelligence. Continuez s'il vous plaît. _

_- Je l'ai donc transporté jusqu'au village, et nous avons prit le portoloin d'urgence. La suite vous la connaissez…_

Les rayons de lune brillaient faiblement dans l'infirmerie, rendant l'atmosphère encore plus triste que ce qu'elle n'était déjà. Malyra ne dormait pas. Elle s'était réveillée depuis quelques minutes, et attendait le matin. Elle enleva le tuyau qui lui permettait de respirer, ainsi que la perfusion dans son bras. Un goutte de sang perla dans le creux de son coude et glissa le long de son bras, laissant une traînée vermeille sur sa peau diaphane. Elle n'y fit pas attention et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, observant le parc du château, étouffé par les ténèbres. Une forme noire attira son attention. Observant plus attentivement, elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un chien. Un chien noir aux yeux gris qui la fixait intensément. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, mais l'animal avait déjà disparut. S'accoudant au rebord, elle respira l'air frais. Les portes de l'infirmerie grincèrent, mais elle n'entendit pas, plongée dans ses pensées. Deux mains chaudes vinrent lui enserrer la taille, et l'on chuchota a son oreille.

- Tu ne devrais pas rester debout dans ton état. Et surtout pas devant la fenêtre, tu vas prendre froid.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me coucher. Je préfère rester la.

C'était les premiers mots qu'elle disait depuis la mort de Phoebe, et sa voix d'habitude douce était légèrement rocailleuse.

- Couvre-toi alors, dit il en lui posant sa cape sur ses épaules.

- Merci, chuchota-t-elle.

L'eau vint remplir ses yeux devant la reconnaissance qu'elle éprouvait envers le jeune homme. C'était bien le seul a prendre soins d'elle et a ne pas l'ignorer. Car, même si elle fuyait les autres, si elle fuyait ses amis, elle aurait tout de même bien aimé que quelqu'un la force à manger, ou qu'on soit venus la voir a l'infirmerie prendre de ses nouvelles.

Reculant sa tête, elle la posa contre l'épaule de Sirius, et une larme coula doucement le long de sa joue, se perdant sur ses lèvres.

- Qui y a-t-il ?

- Elle me manque, et je me sens seule.

- Je suis la, je te tiendrai compagnie. Quand a ta sœur, je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens. Quelque part, j'ai moi aussi perdu mon frère. Tu veux en parler ?

- Je l'aimais. On se chamaillait souvent, mais je l'adorais… C'était une gamine égoïste et peste, mais c'était ma sœur. C'était ma Phoebe, mon petit cœur. Et encore plus depuis que nos parents sont morts. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, elle a toujours été la pour moi, comme j'ai toujours été la pour elle. Elle… elle ne savait pas qu'elle allait mourir. Je ne lui ai pas dit, mais elle l'a sut. La vie est injuste. Elle n'avait que onze ans. Elle n'aura pas connut la vie, la vrai. Et depuis qu'elle est partit, je ne la connais plus, la vie.

Ses jambes tremblaient, et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, les larmes sillonnèrent sont visage. Sirius la guida jusqu'à son lit, et la mit dans les draps.

- Merci Sirius, merci.

- De rien Lyra, de rien.

La jeune fille eut un triste sourire à l'entente de son surnom, si souvent utilisé par sa petite Phoebe.

Le maraudeur déposa un baiser sur sa main, se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte, lorsqu'elle le rappela d'une petite voix.

- Sirius ? Cela t'ennuie de rester ? Je ne pourrais pas dormir…

Etonné, il se retourna, la scrutant de ses deux orbes gris métallisés.

- Bien sur.

Il lui adressa un sourire et s'assit sur le lit, lui tenant la main.

_- Phoebe ! PHOEBE ! Phoebe non ! _

_Malyra saisit sa sœur par les épaules et la secoua. Cette blague n'était pas drôle !_

_- Arrête Phoebe ! Ouvre les yeux ! Pas maintenant, non… _

_Les larmes coulèrent, traçant de tristes sillons sur son visage. _

_- Non… Non… Pas encore… je ne veux pas, non, je t'en prie, non… non, non, non… _

- NON ! PHOEBE !

Malyra se redressa d'un coup dans son lit. Les cauchemars la hantaient dès qu'elle avait le malheur de s'endormir. D'habitude, elle ne dormait pas, et elle soupçonnait Sirius de lui avoir jeté un sort.

Le maraudeur en question était toujours dans l'infirmerie et se précipita pour la réconforter. Les larmes perlaient déjà au coin de ses yeux, et il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras, la berçant doucement.

- Chut… Je suis là, ça va.

- Non… Elle est morte, Sirius ! Ca ne va pas, et ça n'ira plus jamais… Elle est… elle est morte et … Malyra s'écroula, en pleurs, dans les bras du jeune homme qui la tint fermement contre lui.

- Je sais, je comprends. Calme toi, Malyra, elle n'aurait pas voulut que tu la pleure autant et que tu te laisse mourir. Là, ça va.

- Je suis désolé, je pleure beaucoup trop. Si tu ne veux pas rester, je comprendrais…

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Te laisser ? Pour que tu te laisse mourir ? C'est hors de question miss.

La jeune fille sourit, se demandant depuis quand Sirius et elle s'étaient autant rapprochés, alors qu'elle ne lui avait jamais parlé avant la semaine dernière.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Sirius ne se lève, l'entrainant avec lui. Lui remettant sur ses frêles épaules sa cape qu'il avait laissée sur la chaise, il lui prit la main et la fit sortir de l'infirmerie. L'emmenant jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame, il lui intima d'aller s'habiller. Lui-même en profita pour prendre une douche et se changer.

Elle descendit quelques minutes après lui, fraîche et propre, un timide sourire sur ses lèvres, mais les yeux toujours vides. Il se promit en cet instant qu'il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour lui faire reprendre gout à la vie. Et même ce qui n'était pas en son pouvoir…

**Et voila ! Un chapitre que j'ai aimais écrire, je l'avoue ^^ !**

**Pareil, le chapter 4 quand je l'aurais écrit ! Finalement, c'est possible qu'il y ai plus de chapitre que prévu, parce que je sais pas vous, mais moi j'aime bien se rythme ! Un peu de suspense viendra pimenter la suite. Enfin j'espère, parce que j'avoue que je ne dirige pas toujours mes doigts et que l'histoire avance de plus en plus d'elle-même… enfin, on se comprend !**

**Au service de vos rêves, bien cordialement, Caillou )**


	4. Chapter 4

**AH ! Je suis désolé désolé désolé ! Ca fait 2 semaines que je n'ai rien posté, j'ai eu une énorme panne sèche ! J'étais bien partit, et là, pouf ! Plus rien ! Mais bon, j'ai laborieusement finit le chapitre, et moi qui ne suis généralement pas douée pour ce genre de chapitre (vous verrez de quoi je parle), je trouve que j'ai plutôt réussi. Bref, vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! Sinon, j'ai une bonne nouvelle quand même, j'ai une autre idée de fic, toujours Sirius / OC, qui viendra après celle-ci. En attendant, Bonne lecture )**

**Chapitre 4.**

Ce jour la, ainsi que les jours qui suivirent, elle mangea en compagnie des Maraudeurs, qui tentaient tant bien que mal de la faire sourire. Muette, elle picorait dans son assiette, n'adressant que rarement la parole, et toujours à Sirius, qui semblait comprendre ce qu'elle vivait. Il veillait toujours à ce qu'elle ne se sente pas seule et délaissée, sans pour autant l'étouffer. Il remarqua au bout de quelques jours qu'elle mangeait plus les desserts qu'autre chose. Ainsi, les fois ou elle refusait de descendre manger, il lui apportait toujours une part de gâteau, qu'elle n'ai pas faim.

La vie de Malyra coulait entre ses mains, et elle s'en rendait bien compte. Noël approchait de plus en plus vite, et parfois, elle se demandait bien sombrement qui lui offrirait des cadeaux cette année là. Personne, de toute évidence, et la réponse lui assombrissait l'esprit, alors qu'elle se souvenait dans une mélancolie à l'ampleur de son chagrin ce qui avait fait son enfance heureuse, et les rires qu'elle avait put avoir, qui semblaient aujourd'hui l'avoir désertée.

_- Lyra ! Descends d'ici, tu vas tomber et casser les boules !_

_- Oui, maman ! répondit gaiement l'enfant, sans descendre pour autant._

_Elle accrocha une étoile argentée sur l'une des branche a sa portée, et descendit de l'escabeau. _

_- Tu es intenable, Ma' ! Allé, aide ta sœur a accroché les petites boules. Tu sais, celles qui ne sont pas fragile.  
Alors, elle se tourna vers sa petite sœur de deux ans et, lui tendant un coffret de petites boules de toutes les formes, elle lui demanda d'en choisir une._

_- Veux za ! dit l'enfant en pointant un cœur rouge et or._

_Malyra rit et aida sa sœur à l'accrocher sur les plus branches basse du magnifique sapin qu'ils avaient achetés, en ce froid hiver, pour décoré leur maison à l'occasion de Noël. _

Soupirant de tristesse, elle revint au moment présent. Sirius se tenait, accroupi, devant elle. La tête lui avait tournée et elle avait dut s'asseoir contre un mur, pour reprendre ses esprits.

Elle n'avait pas vu Sirius arrivé, les yeux fermés et son esprit plongé dans son passé.

- Ca va ?

- Je… oui, c'est bon. Juste un étourdissement.

- Tu as mangé les gâteaux que je t'ai apportés ?

- De… Quels gâteaux ?

- Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas mangé, Malyra ? Il était énervé, et l'air autour de lui vibrait. La jeune fille rentra sa tête dans ses épaules, et se colla au mur, effrayée par la vive colère du Maraudeur.

- Je ne… Je ne sais pas. Quatre, cinq jours. Peut-être plus…

Sirius se pinça l'arrête du nez entre son pouce et son index et inspira profondément. Il fallait qu'il se calme. S'il l'effrayait, elle n'aurait plus confiance en lui, et tout ce qu'il avait fait pour se rapprocher d'elle n'aurait servit a rien. Mais ça l'énervait tellement qu'elle soit si peu concernée par sa vie !

Il se releva et lui tendit la main, qu'elle prit, par peur de le vexer. Et puis aussi parce que la tête lui tournait toujours.

Il l'entraina doucement vers les sous sols, jusqu'à un tableau représentant une corbeille de fruit. Le jeune homme chatouilla la poire et le tableau s'ouvrit sur des dizaines d'elfes de maison qui s'agitaient à laver la vaisselle, le repas venant de se terminer. Dans le coin le plus éloigné de la porte, se trouvait une petite table en bois, ainsi que deux chaises. Sirius installa Malyra sur une des chaises, et, aussitôt, un petit elfe vint les voir et s'enquit de leurs désirs.

- Miss n'a pas mangé Lopy, peux-tu lui apporter quelque chose de nourrissant ?

- Oui, bien sur ! Lopy va faire cela pour la jolie miss blonde trop pale et beaucoup trop maigre !

Et quelques minutes plus tard, la créature ramenait une assiette de fondant au chocolat, avec une touche de chantilly dessus. Malyra le regarda avec des yeux ronds, alors qu'il lui faisait un clin d'œil et repartait dans l'autre sens.

- Mais… Mais comment a-t-il sut ?

Sirius la regardait, amusé.

- Sut quoi ?

- Ce que… ce que je voulais manger !

- Oh… les elfes de maisons ont des dons insoupçonnés, et Lopy a voulut te faire plaisir, alors il en a usé… dit il, énigmatique, en tapotant sa tempe de ses doigts.

La jeune élève de sixième année mangea avec appétit et rapidement. Le Maraudeur la regardait, heureux. En venant ici, ils enfreignaient un bon quart du règlement, mais cela valait réellement la peine de prendre des risques. Elle releva la tête de son assiette lorsqu'elle eu finit et rougit quand elle aperçut que Sirius la fixait, un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux dans le vague. Il semblait heureux et cela lui fit plaisir.

- Finit ?

- Moui…

Il se pencha par-dessus la table et de son doigt, lui enleva une miette à la commissure des lèvres. Puis, il se leva et lui prenant la main, il la guida vers la sortit.

Les couloirs du château étaient sombres et froids. Le couvre feu était désormais passé depuis longtemps. Le vent soufflait aux carreaux, et d'étranges bruits résonnaient de-ci de-là. Un craquement plus fort que les autres fit sursauter la jeune fille qui se crispa.

Sirius sentant Malyra se tendre, resserra sa main sur la sienne, la rassurant par sa présence.

Ils arrivaient au troisième étage lorsqu'une ombre se profila devant et émis un miaulement sinistre, qui, il faut bien l'avouer, ressemblait plutôt a un grincement. Un éclair illumina le couloir, et, pendant l'espace d'une seconde, ils reconnurent la terrible chatte du concierge. Sirius réagit de suite et entraîna la jeune fille dans une course folle, alors qu'ils entendaient le pas claudiquant de Rusard se rapprocher.

Sortant sa baguette, le Maraudeur fit des moulinets et l'abaissa brusquement, tandis qu'une armure un peu plus loin faisait un pas de coté, dévoilant une échelle qui descendait. Sirius l'emprunta le premier, sautant les derniers barreaux et aida Malyra à le rejoindre. Pointant sa baguette vers le haut, le jeune homme remis l'amure à sa place, les cachant tout deux à la vue du concierge, qui n'aurait pas manqué de les mettre en retenue.

Malyra alluma sa baguette et observa autour d'elle. Ils se trouvaient dans une petite pièce circulaire, poussiéreuse, et vide. L'échelle était en bois et ne semblait pas en très bonne état. Sirius écoutait attentivement, lorsqu'il se retourna et fit signe a Malyra d'éteindre sa baguette, qui obéit docilement, bien que peu rassurée a l'idée de se retrouver dans le noir complet. Un coup de tonnerre la fit sursauter si fort qu'elle fit un bond, et se colla au mur. Ses deux grands yeux bleus écarquillés de terreur, et respirant difficilement, elle sentait son sang froid s'écouler rapidement. Une main sur son épaule la paralysa de peur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'il s'agissait de Sirius.

- Lyra ? Ca va ?

- Je ne… Je n'aime pas le noir… Et le tonnerre me fait peur… Je…

- Chut, je suis là, tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

L'horloge sonna les vingt trois heures, mais les coups, dans cette pièce résonnait sourdement.

Malyra se précipita dans les bras de Sirius et fondit en larme.

- Oh, Sirius, je suis désolé, mais ça me rappelle tellement cette horrible nuit. Excuse-moi, je ne devrais pas… Elle tenta de s'écarter, mais Sirius la retint contre son torse. La tenir au creux de ses bras lui était agréable, et le fait qu'elle s'accroche à lui de cette façon – comme s'il était une bouée et elle sur le point de se noyer – lui plaisait. Il préférait largement la tenir dans ses bras ainsi, plutôt que d'avoir des dindes qui se collait a lui. Mais peut-être cela venait-il de la personne qu'il tenait dans ses bras… Bientôt, il la sentit trembler contre lui. L'écartant légèrement, il lui demanda ce qu'il y avait.

- J'ai froid, chuchota-t-elle.

- Viens, je pense que Rusard est partit, on peut sortir.

En effet, Rusard était partit depuis longtemps, et ils purent rentrer tranquillement aux dortoirs des Gryffondors. Et même si la grosse dame fit quelques simagrées pour les laisser rentrer, elle céda vite face au charme de Sirius, qui s'amusa de la moue outrée et quelque peu jalouse de Malyra.

Cette nuit là, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Malyra dormit bien, d'un sommeil calme et réparateur.

Les semaines passaient doucement, et les pauvres sourires de Malyra se faisaient plus nombreux et surtout plus heureux, au fur et à mesure de l'évolution de sa relation avec le Maraudeur. Elle devenait de plus en plus visible, et les regards noirs des autres filles qui louchaient sur Sirius se dirigèrent de plus en plus vers elle.

Il était vrai que la plupart de son temps libre, elle le passait avec Sirius et les autres Maraudeurs et qu'il n'était pas rare qu'elle se promène mains dans la main avec le jeune homme.

Elle se rendit compte d'ailleurs que si, au début, elle ne considérait Sirius que comme une personne qui lui avait permit de surmonter sa triste réalité, cela n'était plus le cas. Elle se surprenait parfois à l'observer pensivement, un timide sourire sur les lèvres, et à s'affoler lorsqu'il était près d'elle, ou quand il lui prenait la main, ou lorsqu'il lui replaçait une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Sirius, quand à lui, se félicitait d'avoir réussit à redonner le sourire à Malyra. Il espérait bientôt la voir rire et se faire d'autre amis, même si, quelque part, il aurait bien voulut la garder pour lui seul. Il s'amusait de plus en plus de ses réactions enfantines, comme lorsqu'elle lui tirait la langue quand il l'avait vexé. Sa présence le troublait quelque fois, et il ne manquait pas de la prendre dans ses bras à chaque occasion possible. Il fut même surprit par James – et du fait, charrié pendant des jours – qui lui fit remarquer, un sourire moqueur accroché, qu'il regardait un peu trop son décolleté.

Bientôt, la neige fondit et laissa place aux bourgeons, au soleil éclatant et à l'herbe grasse où il fait bon de s'allonger par jour de grand soleil.

Un matin, Malyra descendit dans la salle commune, et trouva James assit sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains. Elle s'assit doucement à coté de lui.

- James ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Oh ! Malyra, je ne t'avais pas entendu. Ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'as pas besoin de mes malheurs en plus des tiens. Il eu un pauvre sourire et se leva, mais elle l'attrapa par le poignet et le fit se rasseoir.

- Raconte-moi, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de quelque chose pour m'occuper l'esprit. Et puis je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Tu m'as consolé, à moi de le faire maintenant.

- Mais je ne…

- Chut ! Je vois bien que tu es triste, alors pas de mensonges ! S'il te plaît…

- D'accord, d'accord ! Le garçon leva les bras, en geste d'innocence et de paix.

Malyra eu un sourire satisfait et écouta le Maraudeur.

- Je suis amoureux.

- … Oh. Et ?

- Et elle ne m'aime pas.

- … Ah. Je suis désolé. Mais peut-être… Si tu me dis qui est-ce, je peux peut-être t'aider…

- C'est Lily Evans. Elle… elle est tellement belle, avec tant de caractère, elle a une fougue incroyable, et je crois que je préfère me faire gifler chaque matin plutôt que de ne plus apercevoir son visage qui se réveille et qui s'énerve quand elle me voit approcher. Elle est tellement belle énervée ! Ses yeux qui brillent, ses cheveux roux qui volent derrière elle quand elle s'éloigne d'un pas rapide… Et sa main qui atterrit sur ma joue ! Elle croit qu'elle me fait mal, mais je ne ressens que le contact de sa peau si douce contre la mienne ! Et elle me fait rire avec sa répartie incroyable ! Elle est tellement, tellement désirable aussi, avec ses courbes parfaites, son décolleté qui découvre la naissance de ses…

- James ! Tu fantasmes là ! Tout seul si tu veux, mais pas devant moi !

- … Oups… Désolé Lyra…

- Oui, bon… ça a le mérite de m'avoir fait comprendre ce que tu ressens pour elle. Je vais tacher de t'aider, ça m'occupera mes pensées. En attendant, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques comment tu t'y es prit et toute l'histoire.

James lui raconta alors tout l'amour qu'il portait à Lily, depuis quand ça avait commencé, pourquoi, comment il essayait de lui montrer son amour, comment elle ne le croyait pas.

Pendant ce temps, les élèves avaient commencés à descendre dans la salle commune.

Lorsque James eu finit son récit, les autres Maraudeurs étaient descendus. Malyra se leva et posa ses lèvres sur la joue de James avant de lui souffler à l'oreille « Tu y arrivera ». Se levant a son tour, James aperçu un éclat roux passer par le portrait et sortir de la salle. Malyra saisit James par la main et l'entraina vers les trois autres. Sirius ne les avait pas vus arriver, mais lorsqu'il aperçut leurs mains entrelacées, ce fut comme une pointe qui lui transperça la poitrine, et, tournant les talons, il sortit de la salle commune, sous le regard incompréhensif de Malyra.

**Et voila ! Le chapitre 5 bientôt j'espère ! **

**Parce que les rêves sont la chose la plus importante au monde, Caillou )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5.**

Malyra saisit le pendentif qui ornait son cou et le caressa. Sirius le lui avait offert à Noël. Elle avait d'ailleurs reçut un cadeau de chaque Maraudeur, et s'était piteusement excusée de ne pas en avoir à leur offrir en retour. Elle s'était rattrapée le lendemain, en leur offrant à tous des dessins d'eux, qu'elle avait dessiné grâce au kit dessin que lui avait offert Remus.

Revenant au moment présent, elle vit que les trois autres l'attendaient devant le tableau.

Elle ne revit Sirius que le soir, un bref instant, avant qu'il n'aille se coucher. Et il ne lui adressa pas un regard. Peter lui envoya un regard désolé mêlé d'incompréhension, Remus secoua la tête d'un air de dire « Ne cherche pas, il est incorrigible », et James vint lui faire un bisou en lui murmurant a l'oreille que ça lui passerait vite.

Mais elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de Sirius. Pourquoi était-il en colère ? Qu'avait-elle fait de mal ? Elle n'en savait rien. Mais le comportement du jeune homme la peinait plus que ce qu'elle voulait bien montrer.

Elle monta dans le dortoir, et enfouie sa tête dans son oreiller.

Cette nuit la, elle ne dormit pas. Comme les suivantes d'ailleurs. Sirius ne lui parlait plus, se contentant de réponses laconiques à son égard, lorsqu'elle osait lui poser une quelconque question.

Une semaine était passée, et Malyra retombait de plus en plus dans son mutisme et son désespoir. Elle se murait progressivement en elle-même, se forgeant une carapace contre les autres qui la faisait tant souffrir lorsqu'elle s'y attachait. Elle se séparait de jour en jour des Maraudeurs, laissant James avec ses soucis de cœur, et Peter avec ses soucis de nourriture. Sirius avec sa haine et sa rancœur injustifiée, et Remus avec sa peine constante, bien qu'il fut le seul, peut-être, a qui l'éloignement de Malyra fut un minimum douloureux.

Peu à peu, Malyra changea. Au lieu d'ignorer les autres, elle les dédaignait. Elle devenait froide, une expression glacée sur son visage, des yeux lançant des éclairs à tous.

Un matin, alors qu'elle sortait de la salle commune, elle percuta Sirius. Son visage se décomposa, tout comme son cœur, mais elle reprit bien vite ses nouvelles habitudes. Reculant d'un pas, elle le toisa de haut, lui lança un regard méprisant et partit sans lui laisser le temps de réaliser.

Sirius resta là, pantois, puis monta au dortoir et raconta aux autres Maraudeurs sa rencontre.

- Et elle me regardait… c'était dingue ! Comme si, je sais pas, comme si j'étais un monstre et que je l'avait torturé jour et nuit pendant des semaines !

Les Maraudeurs restèrent silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Remus ose dire ce que tout le monde pensait.

- Le problème Sirius, c'est que je pense que tu l'as fait souffrir énormément. Tu t'es rapproché d'elle, elle s'est attachée à toi, et tu l'as laissé tomber. Elle cherche à se protéger des autres derrière ses airs froids, mais elle t'en veut et elle a même presque peur de toi.

- … Tu crois ?

- C'est ce qu'on pense tous ici.

- Alors j'ai merdé ?

- Et pas qu'un peu vieux… lança James.

- Qu'est ce que je peux faire ?

- Tu vas la voir, tu la prends dans tes bras, tu lui demandes pardon, et tu l'embrasses !

- Je l'embrasse ?

- Tu en meurs d'envie autant qu'elle !

- Elle ? Tu crois vraiment qu'elle veut m'embrasser ?

- Mais t'es aveugle ? Aller, cours, idiot !

Sirius quitta le dortoir d'un bond et se précipita dehors. Il saisit la carte du Maraudeur et la chercha frénétiquement tout en descendant les étages. Il la vit dehors, sous un arbre, et s'engouffra dans maints passages secrets. Il arriva légèrement essoufflés, la saisit par les épaules, plongea ses yeux gris dans les siens, souffla un pardon, et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sa vie à elle.

- Tu ne souffriras plus.

Sirius avait mentit. J'avais toujours souffert, et finalement je continuerais à souffrir. Je me suis fait à l'idée maintenant. Jusqu'à ce que je me perde et que je tombe. Tomber dans la démence, pour ne plus souffrir. Perdre la mémoire, et oublier toute cette vie. Effacer mes souvenirs qui me font pleurer chaque nuit, lorsque je suis seule.

Après avoir quitté Poudlard, j'étais restée avec Sirius. Ce furent les quatre plus belles années de ma vie, avec lui a mes cotés. Mais lorsque James et Lily furent tués, la douleur revint, les souvenirs plus douloureux que jamais, et j'assistais à la destruction de ma vie, encore une fois. Sirius n'était plus a mes cotés. Le temps des Maraudeurs était révolu. La trahison de Peter, la mort de James, l'incarcération de Sirius, et finalement la dépression de Remus avait finit par marqué le mot Fin à mon envie de vivre. J'ignore d'ailleurs pourquoi je suis encore sur cette terre. Peut-être parce que je ne souhaite pas voir ma tombe une fois au ciel. Non, je ne veux pas voir ma tombe blanche, avec pour seule inscription « Malyra Jordans ». Parce que je ne suis plus rien, et qu'il n'y aura rien à dire sur mon histoire. Sur… ma vie, si je puis dire.

**Bon, c'est une fin qui n'a pas vraiment de rapport avec le début de l'histoire, mais je voulais quand même finir cette fiction. Désolé pour tout le temps ou vous avez du attendre les derniers chapitres. Même si c'est pas très cohérent, j'espère que vous avez aimez !**

**++ Caillou **


End file.
